The Domestics
by ChuChieX3
Summary: Can Life Ever Be Normal If You Are A MM? The Core Team Deals With Twists And Turns Of Domestic Life And Their Women. Please Read Rated M For Language And Lemons. I'm a hopeless romantic please read! This story is garunteed to make you laugh, cry, and be angry.
1. Meet The Couples

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE**

Chapter 1:

All of Trenton was calm. No more explosions or crazy stalkers. Ranger and I have finally settled down and are still newlywed. In fact all of the core team have girlfriends even Lester...well kind of.

Lester and Nicki are very open in their affections with each other. They are off and on worst than me and Joe ever were. They argue over the smallest things and break up at least 3 times a day. But if you saw them you can definitely tell the love and chemistry between them. Nicki was Puerto Rican like Lester. She had sleek black hair that flowed mid shoulder. She was 5'5 and even though she was average height figure was perfect. Nicki is louder than all the men cheering for a football game combined. And when she's mad you better hope you aren't in her line of fire. She modeled lingerie and the first time I saw her I could see why. She had full round busts and her backside gave Lula's a run for her money. But I was jealous of her flat toned stomach. I still don't know how she can maintain it all with not one gram of cellulite.

Tank and Lula were also very confusing. They were engaged but lived in separate homes. They barely spent time with each other. Tank has to work at night and Lula went back to school for the day. But hey every couple has their issues.

And finally Bobby and Dayna. They met at a medical meeting in down town Trenton. She is also a medic and Ranger hired her in the same position as Bobby, Taking care of all Rangeman employees. I guess they had an instant attraction. Dayna is blonde and petite. She reminds me of a Chihuahua at times. Her attitude was so proper and professional. All the woman have vast amounts of respect for her.

Sometimes we all get together for date night. We had a annual girls night out once a month and so did the guys. We would talk about our problems with the men and what we want for the future.

Ranger and I contemplate children now. We agreed one day but not in the next couple of years. For now we just wanted alone time with one another. Every Saturday we go offline and I get back to back doomsday orgasms. Yeah Whoa!

High end skips are picked up by the Men. While Lula Connie and I handle the softies and paper work. Everything at Rangeman was perfect...well almost.

**DONT FORGET TO TYPE A COMMENT BELOW. I DONT CARE IF ITS GOOD OR BAD OR ONE WORDED JUST DO IT PLEASE :-)**


	2. Breakup Number One

Chapter 2:

Nicki stormed in the Rangeman office looking very pissed off and speaking Spanish quickly under her breath. Uh Oh! I peek over my cubicle to watch the show wishing I had some popcorn this is going to be good. Lester enters behind her calling her name and asking her to stop.  
"Nicki please stop and talk to me baby!"He begged trying to catch up to her. The whole room gets quiet as the other employees watch the Lester and Nicki show. I'm serious when I say this; MTV should give them a reality show. It would be better than Teen Mom and Jersey Shore combined!  
"I said let it go Les. Do what you want. It's your life just don't include me in it."She says in a heavy accent and flips her hair dramatically. I try to stifle my smile.  
"You can't accuse me of something I didn't do!" Lester yells exasperated.  
"I saw it with my own eyes. You got caught! Forget it its over!" Nicki shouts and everyone in the room goes 'Ooh' including me. Breakup number one of the day.

Ranger steps out of his office hands on hips observing the scene. I get a hot flash thinking of the encounters that happened in that office since we got married. I fan myself with a Manila file. Down Stephanie!

"What happened now?"Ranger asks reluctantly standing in the middle of the arguing couple.  
"Lester likes to sleep with nasty little strippers and ask for their number." Nicki said with a hand on her hip and glaring at Lester accusingly. Ranger turns to him.  
"I didn't ask for her number. She was an old friend not a stripper. I would have told you that if you waited to hear my side of the story." Lester says his voice getting softer. Ranger raises an eyebrow at Nicki.  
"Looks like it's your turn to apologize Nick." He says crossing his arms and stepping back. Everyone leans in and waits for her reaction. Even Tank and clients from a meeting poke their heads out of the meeting room to see what happens. Nicki opens her mouth and mumbles quietly no one can hear her.  
"What?"Lester asks.  
"I said I'm sorry" She speaks sheepishly. The whole room cheers and claps as they wrap in each other's embrace. Lester leans down and places a tender kiss on her lips and putting his arms around her waist. Ranger shakes his head.  
"Back to work!" He barks and everybody returns to what they were doing previously.

The elevator dings and Lula walks in but freezes when she sees Nicki and Lester kissing passionately in the middle of the room.  
"What did I miss?" She asks coming over to me.  
"The usual" I shrug.  
"Where's Tanky?" She asks eyes searching the room.  
"In a meeting. Ready to go?"I say grabbing my jacket. She nods solemnly and I feel bad for her. They never get to see each other. Before we were able to walk in the elevator Nicki stopped us.  
"Steph wait up!"She said giving Lester one last kiss and scurrying over to us as fast as she could in Louboutin stilettos.  
"You ain't gonna stay and get your freak on with your man?"Lula asked taken back. Nicki shook her head.  
"We have plenty of time tonight. Besides I need to go to pleasure treasure and buy some new outfits I'm all out."She said examining her candy red claws.  
"I hear that!" Lula high fives her and they giggle. I pinch the bridge of my nose. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Pleasure Treasure

**DONT FORGET THE REVIEWS. POINT OF VIEW WILL SWITHC BETWEEN NICKI AND STEPH THROUGH THE REST OF THE STORY.**

Chapter 3:

We drove around all afternoon. Blasting Rihanna and singing along to the lyrics. Every time one of us saw something we liked through the window of a shop we would rush to buy it. Last stop of the day was pleasure treasures. My inner goddess screamed Oh Yeah!

We stride straight past the toys and other accessories to the clothing racks in the back of the store. Lula Would find something she thought Tank might like but pouted and huffed when it wasn't in her size.  
Nicki and I on the other hand had no problem finding what we needed. Nicki decided to try on a Dirty cop outfit. When she went in the dressing room Lula let loose.  
"She thinks she's so perfect. With her perfect figure, Perfect hair, Perfect career. Unbelievable!"She hissed quietly. I smirk and pull out a sexy nurse outfit.  
"Someone sounds a little jealous." I tease.  
"Please, you act like you can stand her. Admit it you're a little envious too."She rolls her eyes with her hands on her hips.  
"Lula please! I'm happy with my life. Ranger and I have never been better. Maybe you and Tank should try to do the same." Yeah I went there. And it wasn't like I was lying.  
"Whatever" She mutters. A few moments later Nicki walks out with the outfit on. The underwear could pass as shorts but the material fitted to her skin and the bare midriff top was made of the same material. It had a zipper that only covered half of her cleavage. It came with a police hat too. My jaw dropped.  
"I got a boner." I say bluntly and Nicki laughs smoothing out the wrinkles.  
"Does it look that good?" She asks turning to look at herself in different angles.  
"If I were a guy I'd pound you until you can't walk." I say honestly.  
"That's the reaction I was hoping for."  
"All you need is some sheer thigh highs and handcuffs. Then Santos will have the night of his life." I tell her. Lula nodded in agreement but I could see the look in her eye.

We finish in the sex shop. Nicki bought the school girl and the cop costume. I decided not to go with the nurse costume but I did buy some things I think Ranger might like. Lula didn't get anything and pouted the whole drive back to Rangeman. We departed in the garage. Lula went home in her Range rover while Nicki and I got on the elevator. She got off on 4 and I got off on 7.  
"Ranger?" I called no one answered. I hurriedly hide my bags before he comes. I check the time 4:56pm the clock reads. I take off my jacket and pants laying spread eagle on the bed. Maybe I'll get a nap in before he gets home. I yawn and drift off.

**WARNING SMUT COMING UP IN NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASES REVIEW ;-0**


	4. The Tape

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR THE LANGUAGE AND SCENE.**

Chapter 4: Nicki POV  
Lester isn't in his apartment when I get there. I rush to the shower shampoo, condition, and exfoliate. I took Stephanie's advice and bought the thigh high fishnet stockings. I lay my outfit out on the bed and get my make up bag between the red lipstick and hot pink I go with pink. I place a light layer of gloss on my lips to add shine. After the mascara I'm satisfied with my face I sit on the edge of the bed and roll up the tights and pull on the small black shorts. I don't zip the top all the way just so that the material will push my breasts together creating the perfect view. I slip my feet into the red pumps I got from the store. I find the video camera and set it on the bedside table but don't hit record yet.

I wait until I hear the locks tumble to press the red button and I grab the cuffs off the bed walking sexily to the bedroom doorway. Lester is oblivious to my prescience. Typical.

"Lester Santos. You're under arrest."I say seductively swinging the cuffs on my index finger. He looks up and gulps audible. I can't help my giggle. I do a slow turn for him and he groans softly. I don't say another word walking into the room. He follows me and wraps his arms around me from behind.  
"Apology accepted." He whispers against my neck. I cross my fingers behind his neck and lean back feeling his hands run over my body. He reaches between my breasts and unzips the top letting them free. I pull his hair as he toys with my nipples. Twisting and pulling them I moan and bite my lip as I feel my panties dampen. I take one of his hands and lead it to my center while spreading my legs wider. His hand slips beneath the fabric and his fingers find my clit.  
He starts to rub me in circles while I tremble and writhe. He kisses that spot behind my ear then turns me to face him. I take his hint and throw his jacket on the chair along with his shirt. I nibble his earlobe and lick down his neck to his throat then I kiss his jaw. He cups my face and our mouths meet. I feel his need against my stomach and reach for his belt buckle when he stops abruptly.  
"What?" I mumble still undoing his pants. His hands stop my task and I groan frustrated.  
"Your recording us?"He asks and I follow his gaze to the recorder on the table. We stand there for a minute stunned and run to see who will get it first. He of course is faster.  
"I'm sorry. I liked the idea of our own private tape. Give me I'll delete it." I reach for the camera but he pulls it out of my reach.  
"No! I think it's sexy."He says his voice getting lower.  
"Really?" He nods and points the lens at me. I shake my head and cover myself.  
"Turn it off." I say he laughs  
"Why? You were all for it a minute ago." He pouts  
"That's because I was the only one to know about it. I don't want you going around showing the Merry Men. Or posting it on a porn site. You could ruin my career Les."I say seriously.  
"Fine I won't show anybody. It'll be our little secret. Pinky swear?" He says and holds out his pinky. I laugh and swat his hand away. I trust him but a little voice in the back of my head is saying this is a huge mistake.

I pull my hands away from breasts and I'm bare once again. He tells me to lie back on the bed and I do what he says. He thumbs my clit through my panties while holding the camera in the other hand. I moan his name and thrust onto his hand for more friction. He pulls my panties down and pushes two fingers inside me. I gasp and his breath hitches.  
"You're so wet. Does the camera turn you on?"He asks and I nod smiling sweetly. I play with my nipples as he works me to my first orgasm. I go off the edge moaning loudly and trembling. I am hit wave after breathtaking wave. I try to catch my breath as I recover. Lester is standing at the edge of the bed watching me with a lustful gaze. I crawl in front of him and kneel. I pull his pants down along with his boxers and stroke the shaft of his manhood. He moans quietly and puts his thumb in my mouth. I lick the length of his impressive erection. He thrusts forward and I take him in my mouth sucking harshly. I move up and down going farther and farther until he hits the back of my throat. His breathing picks up as he grasps the back of my head holding me in place and thrusts into my mouth. I moan at the control he's having over me and reach for the apex of my thighs pulling the bundle of nerves. He pulls back before he ejaculates in my mouth and tells me to bend over. I do as told with my head on the bed and ass up. He runs the head of his cock against my sex teasing me. I revel in the skin to skin contact. I loved having him taking me with no barrier. Without warning he enters roughly I cry out. Dios Mio! He continues to pound me from behind while I voice my pleasure loudly. His heated pants, my loud moans and our skin slapping is all you can hear in the room. The temperature felt like it went up over 100 degrees and we started to sweat. An unexpected orgasm hit me like a train and I screamed Lester loudly. He pulls back when the orgasm is over and puts me on my back. I put one leg over his right shoulder and he enters me. Not soon after his thrusts become more intense I know he's close. Three thrusts later he pulls out and strokes his cock. Ropes of his seed spurts all over my stomach and breasts. He leans down to kiss me making sure not to smear his cum and turns off the camera.  
"That was so hot."He whispers against my lips and I can't help but smile proudly.  
"I need a shower." I say and leave him on the bed.

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I APOLOGIZE IF THERE IS ANY MISSING WORDS EVERY TIME I UPLOAD SOME GET DELETED. JUST LET ME KNOW WHERE AND I WILL FIX IT**


	5. Jack

**Review and tell me what you like or dont like. my readers advice help mold the story.**

Chapter 5:  
I stretch and yawn squinting my eyes open. The sun was peeking through the bottom of the curtain. I look at the time and groan. I've slept longer than I thought I was. I was lying on my stomach and a large strong hand was splayed against my back. Ranger. I attempt to crawl out of bed without waking him. I roll slowly trying to keep my movements silent. For the first time in history I get out of bed without rousing Ranger.

Speaking of him he stirs but doesn't wake. I tip toe to the bathroom and when I look in the mirror I notice I'm naked. When did I take of my clothes? I shake my head and jump into the shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom I ran into a wall of muscle.  
"Oof! I'm sorry" I say quickly and look up. Rangers gaze captures me. He runs his hands up and down my arms slowly leaning in. When our lips are just a breath away he stops.  
"Morning." He whispers and leaves me eyes closed and wanting. You're such a tease! I yell at him in my mind. He chuckles. Damn ESP!

I pull on jeans and a camisole with a cardigan over it. It's spring and the weather is supposed to be okay. Ranger gets out of the shower and I kiss him goodbye before going down to the fifth floor.

I make it over to my cubicle but can't help to hear the juicy gossip that's going on. Bobby and Dayna were speaking in hushed voices.  
"Bobby you have to tell him something. I can't deal with this anymore. I need sleep at night." Dayna says aggravated.  
"You don't understand. It's guy code. How am I supposed to say it? 'Hey Les stop fucking your girlfriend' or 'Hey Nicki you might want to keep it down. Dayna and I heard you and Lester last night.'" Bobby whispers.  
"Yes that's exactly what you're supposed to say. Figure it out! Or else you're going to be sleeping by yourself."She says and walks off. Bobby goes after her.

When 2 o clock comes I brace myself for the next Nicki and Lester episode but surprisingly they don't come in screaming. The get off the elevator hand in hand gazing at each other with adoration. They actually look in love. Lester puts his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. She giggles like a school girl and gives him a soft kiss in return. The whole room watches in astonishment with their mouths gaping. Nicki and Les depart ways and Nicki makes her way over to me.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." I say slyly. She blushes and I laugh.  
"Stop laughing! I really feel like I'm back in high school and dating the head quarter back." She says and sighs happily.  
"I've never seen you two so into each other like that. It's just a surprise that's all." I tell her. I take the time to look at her outfit. She was only wearing a black sports bra and Adidas track pants. I raise my eyebrow.  
"Where's the rest of your clothes"  
"I have a photo shoot soon. I'm waiting for my manager." She explains. I nod and we gossip about the guys until her manager comes. Apparently Nicki wanted to get another tattoo and a piercing. Rumor has it Dayna was seen at the fertility clinic and Tank was contemplating a Prince Albert.

A sleek looking brown haired man walked off the elevator. He had a blackberry in his hand and was typing away while talking on his Bluetooth.  
"No my client needs her own dressing room... Well you tell the production manager our appointment is on hold until they meet our requirements. Good day!" He finishes. Scanning the room his eyes land on Nicki and he gives a car salesman grin. So tacky! Ugh! He walks over and hugs Nicki lingering a little longer than he has to in my opinion. He also gives her kisses on both cheeks. Though she seems un phased by it the rest of us see through his act. He wants her. Manager my ass!  
"Stephanie this is my manager Jack Philips. Jack this is Stephanie." Nicki introduces us. He holds out his hand to shake and I do so reluctantly.  
"Pleasure to meet you. Big fan, Big fan!" Jack says.  
Lester walks out of Rangers office. Perfect timing! He sees Nicki first then Jack then his eyes land back on Nicki before he makes his way over.  
"Baby, who's this?" Lester asks Nicki. She introduces them but they don't shake hands. Jacks smile is tight as Lester puts his arm around Nicki in a territorial way. Lester takes her by surprise and kisses her with vigor. I can't help but grin at Jack face he looks like someone just kicked him in his balls and he landed in shit. Score: Lester 1, they pull apart Nicki is breathing heavily.  
"We should get to the studio before they close the gates." Jack says and walks back to the elevator quickly.  
"Bye guys." Nicki waves and follows him halfhearted. Lester and I turn to each other and burst out laughing. I love my job!


	6. Lester

**Dont forget reviews when you finish reading.**

Chapter 6: Nicki POV

I ride in the back seat of the Range Rover as Jack tells me the plans of the rest of the week. This photo shoot should only last a couple of hours. Then I have to do a wardrobe pull with my stylist to see what I'm going to wear on the Ellen show tomorrow morning. Then I have a meeting with producers to discuss the documentary they want to do of me.

When we get to the studio I go through hair and makeup the theme is supposed to be Angels good and bad. I'm one of the bad. One perk about modeling they let you keep the clothes because it's not a final copy just a draft.  
They dress me in a sheer black thong, Stockings, A garter, and the bra is metallic covered in diamonds. The look goes perfectly with my eyeliner and red lips. Jack comes in looking bothered.

"What's up?" I say as when he stands in front of me. He takes a deep breath.  
"There is talk going around." He says looking around making sure we are alone.  
"Talk about what?" I gulp.  
"Talk that some guy who's last name is Santos was seen feeling up some girl on the sidewalk." I try to keep my temper under control. I try not to jump to conclusions. Lester and I have been making great progress. I ask Jack to elaborate.  
"Well Ryan said Sam told Richard that Melanie's sister Marina hooked up with some guy in the back of his car." He said quickly.  
"What car was it? What was his first name?"I say my voice rising. Jack looks away before answering.  
"A black SUV. I think his name rhymed with treasure? Fester? Polyester?" His expression looks thoughtful. I excuse myself and search my purse for my phone. How could Lester do this to me? I walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I faintly saw jacks face from the corner of my eye. His eyes held a look I couldn't register. But I don't have time for that now.  
I speed dial Lester. He picks up on the second ring.  
"Miss me already?" He says playfully.  
"Is there something you need to tell me?" I say forcefully and wait for his answer.  
"What are you talking about?"He sounds genuinely confused. No puedo creerlo!  
"You don't have to lie to me Lester! Ever since the day we met I've been 100% honest with you. Aren't I enough?" I shout angrily. Some woman cry and I'm not one of them. If someone hurts me I see red instead tears.  
"Babe-"He starts but I cut him off.  
"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want any more excuses. If you want a whore go get yourself a whore because Nicki Zulieka Maria Cortez satisfies. You'll never ever ever experience these curves again!"  
"Nicki I-" he starts but I cut him off again this time hanging up. I take a few moments to compose myself then put on smile exiting the bathroom.  
The photo shoot went well. I chose the ten pictures I thought were the best and emailed them to my publicist. Jack sits next to me the whole ride back to Rangeman.  
"I heard you on the phone. You okay?" He asks loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. I nod and he leans in closer.  
"You know Nick he wasn't good enough for you. He doesn't deserve you." Jack says and I can feel his breath on my ear. I nod again silently and turn my head to look at him. He cups my cheek and the look in his eyes ignites a fire deep in my pelvis. I bite my lip to compress my sigh. He leans in closer and our lips brush together softly. He holds the back of my head and deepens the kiss pushing his tongue past my lips. I bite his bottom lip and pull back with it between my teeth. Jack puts his hand on my thigh and rubs it softly. I open my legs instinctively and reach to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. His hand moves up getting closer to my hot center and I tilt my head back allowing him access to my neck. Not long after out heated make out session the driver honks the horn signaling we were at our destination. I snap back to reality and abruptly pull away from jack mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over.  
"There is nothing to be sorry for I was out of line." Jack says fixing his shirt. I get out of the car and he comes behind me. I tell him he doesn't need to walk me in but he insists.

When I get in I walk straight to Lester's office. All the eyes in the room watch me interested as I bang on his office door.

**please review! I won't post the next chapter I until I have 25 reviews**


	7. Sneak

**_Review tell me what you think_**

Chapter 7:

I was starting to get bored and decided to have some fun. I knock on Rangers door before going in and locking it behind me. To my surprise he had his head on the desk sleeping silently. I stare at his features he looks so cute when he's asleep. I tip toe behind his desk and run my finger nails down his spine softly.  
"Ranger."I purr in his ear and he moans. I nibble his earlobe until he wakes.  
"Babe." He groans swatting me away but waking.  
"I'm bored I just want to have some fun." I crouch down and run my hands along his thighs. He smirks and leans down to kiss me. He pulls away leaving me breathless and unbuttons my shirt revealing my lacy bra. He teases my nipples through the material and I undo his pants pulling them down to his ankles. I lick my lips in anticipation and stroke him slowly. Looking up at him I kiss the head of his cock. He sighs and leans back putting both hands in my hair and pulling. Eagerly I take him in my mouth and grip the base with my hand. Stroking and sucking at the same time I go down then back up again and again. He groans and starts to thrust up in time with my head. I moan and pick up my pace.  
"I'm gonna come." He moans in a husky voice that speaks straight to the apex of my thighs. A few moments later he pants then groans and I feel salty thick liquid ooze down my throat I swallow happily.

I stand and he pulls me to him. He nuzzles my breast and pulls down the lace to expose my nipples. He suckles one while kneading the other. He nibbles and licks until the pink bud is erect then switches to the other. My sex throbs and I straddle his lap pulling my skirt up. He grabs my hips and I grind on him roughly. The sound of our heated breathing and rustled clothes fill the room. My climax builds and builds ready to explode but the sound of someone banging on the next door interrupted us. I growl frustrated and hop off of Ranger hastily buttoning my shirt as he does the same with his pants. One we are presentable we look to see what's going on.

Nicki is knocking on Lester's office door loudly yelling in Spanish. I shake my head feeling a headache coming on. I see her sleazy manager looking on with a faint smile. My spidey sense instantly tells me he has something to do with this.

"Lester! I know you're in there come out and face me like a man." Nicki shouts through the door. A few moments later she and Lester come face to face.  
"Tell me how good it feels to be a liar. You think you can go around screwing what you want?" She asks incredulously. Lester runs a hand through his hair. He looks seriously stressed out and confused.  
"I told you I don't know what you're talking about. You're the only woman I want. Why would I cheat on you?" He asks. Ranger decides it's his time to step in. He's always the one to break up fights.  
"What's the problem today?" Ranger asks.  
"Lester likes to go around hooking up with dirty girls in the back of the SUV while I'm at work. Asco!" She spits at Lester. Everyone wants to hear Lester's answer. He walks up to Nicki and puts his arms around her. But she doesn't hug him back she just stands there with fire in her eyes.  
"Por favor, creo que lo que te digo. es la verdad. sólo te necesito bebé."I faintly hear him whisper in her ear. A smile slowly starts to creep in her face. I feel like I'm in a Spanish soap opera.  
"¿promesa?" She says putting her hands on his shoulders. He nods and leans in for a kiss. We all clap and hoot for them. I turn and see Jack go into the stair well. Instinct tells me to follow him. I jump up and kiss Rangers cheek before scampering to catch up with Jack. I open the door and hear him jogging down I flight so I follow quietly. He goes to the fourth floor and walks to the end of the hall to Nicki and Lester's apartment. I figure he can't do anything harmful so I follow closely behind him hiding behind columns. He picks the lock and walks in and I peek in to see if the coast is clear. He's searching the cushions of the couch, cabinets and drawers. When he goes in the bedroom I hurry and run behind the sofa. Looking over I can see him searching under the bed. A few minutes later he rises with a video camera in his hand. He looks around and I duck before he sees me. He hits play and the volume must be turned down because I can't hear what's on the tape. His facial expression is impassive as he takes out the memory chip and puts it in his inside pocket. He puts everything back where it was and quickly leaves the apartment.  
I lay on the floor contemplating what just happen. Soon I realize that was a huge mistake. The doorknob turns and I hear the sound of heavy kissing before it closes again. There is no way out. I'm gonna have to wait until they go into the bedroom and pray they don't do it on the couch or the kitchen counter.  
"¿tú quieres?" I hear Lester say. Nicki moans in response. I hear their footsteps get closer and the couch squeaks under their combined weight. I smack my forehead chanting Stupid! Stupid! Over and over. Do I show myself and be insanely embarrassed? Or stay and be insanely mortified? I go with the latter. After the kissing stops clothes start to come off. Most in my range. First it was Nicki's sports bra, Lester's shirt, her pants and finally her underwear. She started moaning constantly and I could faintly her that all too familiar slurp. He was going down on her. I cover my mouth to stop myself from exclaiming 'Eww!' And running out like a five year old.  
Her moaning got louder and turn into a loud squeal announcing her first orgasm. I put my hand down and cross my fingers hoping that they'll got to the bed now. But I was wrong. They kissed some more and after a while Nicki sighed Lester's name. He moaned and started thrusting hard and fast. The couch hit the wall rhythmically and squeaked in protest. It took all of my will power not to go running for the hills.  
After an eternity of torture Nicki screamed breathlessly and not soon after Lester grunted and all the noise stopped. When their breathing turned back to normal Lester picked Nicki up and his footsteps faded. I heard the bedroom door shut close when I jumped up and darted for the door. I was in serious need of treatment from Ranger. Hearing them go at it like that for so long got me hot. My inner goddess is submitting herself to a very hot Cuban sex god!

**what are your thoughts?**


	8. Confessions

**_Lots of people are reading but not reviewing!_**

Chapter 8:  
I called Nicki over. Ranger had to go on a takedown and it might take all night. Lester was going with him too and so was tank. Yup the three musketeers. I was determined to find out what was on the tape from Nicki. But how do I do that without blowing my cover? The doorbell rang bringing me out of my reverie.  
"Hey!" She smiled brightly and gave me a hug. I hug her back and hold the door open as she enters.  
"So what's up?"  
"Well Nick, I feel you and I should spend some more time together. Since we basically live the same lives. I thought we would have more in common." I say sitting on a bar stool and intertwining my hands.  
"Stephanie we are complete opposites." She laughs and takes a seat next to me.  
"Well tell me your plans. What have you been up to?" I ask curiously.  
"Well I had a photo shoot for Maxim today. Segment on Ellen was canceled for tomorrow because of my manager. And I'm planning on taking Lester on a vacation." She says thoughtfully. Tapping my finger nails on the counter I ponder my next question carefully.  
"Your manager? Tell me about him." I say crossing my legs.  
"Well he canceled the show for some reason and told me I have the rest of the month free to do what I wanted. He was divorced twice and was born in California." She says.  
"So you're thinking of taking Lester away?"  
"Yeah, he's been really great to me and I never return the favor. I just want to take him away somewhere isolated and beautiful so I can tell him how I really feel." Nicki starts to blush furiously and I laugh. Sometimes she can be so cute. I start to soften up.  
"How do you really feel?"  
"Oh Steph! I can't explain it. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to have his babies. I don't want to argue as much as we do. The sex is mind blowing don't get me wrong but sometimes that just isn't enough." She says and I can hear all the emotion in her voice.  
"Why do you think you two fight so much?" I ask and genuinely want to know the answer.  
"I'm just afraid of letting him slip through my fingers. I can't live without him. I can't go a day without hearing his voice. But if I hold him too tightly I'm afraid I'll scare him off."

"Oh my god! Nicki you're in love with him." I say astonished and she nods. Her expression turns to sadness quickly and I see her eyes start to water.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He doesn't love me back. I ask him about kids, marriage and our future together but he never gives me a straight answer. He told me he'll propose soon. But I don't know when that'll be. Our anniversary is coming up and I'm nervous. What if he never proposes? I can't wait on him forever." She says as tears pour down her face.  
"I was going to take him to San Juan. There's this beautiful home on the edge of the water. You could walk out the back door and be on the beach. I want to get married on the beach, and raise a family there with him." she finishes shakily still crying silently.  
"So why don't you do that? I think your dream is beautiful." I scoff  
"I don't know how he feels. I don't know what he wants. It might not be enough."She sobs and I hold her whispering comforting words like Ranger would do to me when I cry. I can't believe that the Nicki Cortez is having an emotional breakdown in my kitchen. A while later her sobs subside and I rub her shoulders.  
"Do you want me to talk to Santos? I can make him open his eyes. Maybe go a little ring shopping." I say hopefully.  
"No! Then you'd be forcing him. He needs to realize this on his own." She says. But I don't pay her any attention anymore. My number one mission now is not on Jack but Santos. He has to wake up and realize what he's got before she's gone.

A while later Ranger comes in. All big and bad dressed in black looking sexy. His eyes go from me to Nicki and back again but finally landing on me. I shake my head. You don't want to know batman. He clears his throat and Nicki turns to see him in the doorway. She hops off the stool and puts on her bomber.  
"Thanks for the talk." She says and waves goodbye to Ranger before leaving. He stalks over to me and places a light kiss on my lips. I take the time to appreciate him and our relationship. I never want to be in Nicki's place again. I know exactly what she's going through and how painful it is.  
"Promise me that you'll never keep me in the dark. Remember the man that sleeps on the floor can't fall out of bed." I tell him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him softly.  
"What did I miss?"He asks carrying me to the bedroom.  
"Nothing. I'm seeing the light and getting myself right." He shakes his head laying me down and strips off his clothes.  
"Babe, you're seeing the light and sleeping on the floor. Should I be worried?" He asks climbing over me and trailing kisses down my neck.  
"I love you." I moan.  
"I love you more, babe."

**tell me did you love it or hate it? Do you want more lemons? What do you think is gonna happen? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Jack 2

Chapter 9: Nicki POV  
My day was completely free. Jack and I have been talking about getting me my own show soon. I decided I wanted E! Instead of MTV. He's going to come over and we will have the meeting in Lester's office. I can't wait till it's over. I'm going to spend the whole day dropping hints about marriage to see what his thoughts are.  
With Stephanie's help I set out wedding magazines all over the building most in the apartment and on his desk. All the TV's are on the oxygen channel and there is a marathon for shows like My Big Fat Wedding, Bridezilla, Say Yes To The Dress etc.  
I even had Ella teach me how to cook this morning. She agreed to give me lessons every now and then. After all the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I made his favorite French toast dressed in maple syrup, Eggs sunny side up, and turkey bacon extra crispy. Yum!  
I was pouring a cup of orange juice (extra pulp) when Lester came out of the bedroom yawning. He was only wearing his boxers and I was wearing his shirt.  
"Good morning baby." I purr turning on the Cortez charm. He puts his arms around me and I turn my head to kiss him softly. I keep it sweet no tongue or open mouths just a simple peck.  
"Someone's in a good mood." He whispers nuzzling my neck.  
"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you." I say batting my eyelashes and pulling him to sit in the bar stool.  
"Did cook all this?" He asked surprised. I nod and kiss the back of his shoulder giving him a light neck massage. He takes a bite and makes a pleased sound.  
"Delicioso bébe." He says and I laugh smiling proudly. I gaze at him lovingly the whole time eats. He finishes with a manly burp.  
"Sexy." I giggle. He turns around in the chair and pulls me to him. I kiss him again but not as soft as last time. I run my hands through his hair and pull. He groans quietly and pulls the shirt up letting his hand roam all over my body. I rub his groin lightly through his boxers teasing him. He caresses my sides before letting his hands go around grabbing my ass. I giggle softly when he pulls my body flush against his. We kiss playfully teasing for a bit then he picks me up and puts me on the counter top. He pulls down his boxers and guides his erection into me. I whimper as he draws back and moan as he thrusts deeper into me. I sit up using my elbows for support. His cock was glistening from my juices and watching him fuck me was so erotic. I wrap my legs around him.  
"I'm gonna come." I exclaim digging my nails into his forearms making sure to leave marks.  
Lester holds me down as my orgasm attacks my body making me arch and tremble under him. He groans and his thrusts become harder. He was moments away from coming when the front door opened.  
"Whoa! Sorry guys!" Tank exclaims. Lester slows down but doesn't completely stop or pull out.  
"My eyes are closed. Just continue. I'll be out here when you're finished." He says covering his eyes and backing out of the doorway but not before he runs into the wall. I can't help laughing. My laughter quickly turns into moaning when Lester picks up the pace again. A few thrusts later he grunts loudly and I feel him letting go inside me.  
He pulls out and tucks himself into his boxers. I hop off the counter and kiss him lovingly. He slaps my ass hard as I walk into the bedroom then opens the door to talk to Tank.  
After my shower I throw on leggings, a crop top and my favorite Louboutin wedges. I blow Lester a kiss as I leave the apartment and go up to the fifth floor. I don't see Steph something tells me her and Ranger are banging in the closet but I don't go in and embarrass them. I say hello to the guys and walk to Lester's office leaving the door open. I sit behind the desk. After a few minutes I hear a knock on the door and bobby comes in.  
"Hey Nicki can we talk for a second?" He asks sheepishly and I nod. He sits in the arm chair in front of the desk fiddling with his hands.  
"Well?" I say impatiently.  
"I don't really know how to say this but, you and Lester happen to be quite loud when you're...um you know...in bed." He says slowly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dayna and I haven't been able to sleep these last couple of weeks because; the sounds of your moaning and the bed hitting the wall are very loud when you are engaged in sexual intercourse." He says his cheeks getting red. My jaw drops I'm  
Speechless.  
"I'm sorry bobby. I had no idea. Don't worry I'll make sure that your not disturbed again. I'll talk to Lester." I say. He nods and speed walks out of the office. I can't imagine the kind of things he heard. Dayna probably lost all respect for me. What if he tells one of the other guys? I'll never hear the end of it. Jack knocking on the door brings me out of my downward thoughts. He smiles brightly and closes it behind him.  
"Hey I have the papers. All you have to do is sign." He says and hands me a file. I write my initials and signature at the bottom of the last page.  
"Basically it says the cameras can follow you anywhere. They have to blur nudity and swears. If you want the cameras off they will stop filming. One season is probably two months. You get 100k per episodes. One episode is one hour long." He explains walking closer. I read the bullets on the other pages.  
"Thank you Jack. I don't know how I could do any of this without you." I mean every word. He unbuttons his suit jacket and looks at the view of Trenton through the glass wall behind me. I can tell he's troubled and needs to tell me something.  
"You know Nicki I ask myself everyday how you could date someone like him. You deserve more than what he's giving you and you know it." Jack says and I instantly know he's talking about Lester. I put my hand up to stop him from talking.  
"Jack I love him."  
"I know you do. I just don't know why. How long can he string you along? You guys make two years in a few days. When's the wedding? When will you finally stand up for yourself?" He says walking closer. He leans down and puts both hands on the arm of the chair effectively trapping me.  
"I wouldn't do that to you Nicki. I see the pain in your eyes grow every day. No matter how much you try to hide it I know you're afraid. I can treat you better than he does. I can make you my wife. I can take you away where we would have beautiful babies and raise a family together. All you have to do is say the word." He cups my face and brings my mouth to his. Unlike last time I pull away and slap him so hard across the face my hand leaves a mark.  
"Asshole!" I spit at him and get out of the chair storming to the door. But he grabs my elbow and pushes me to the wall.  
"You're making a serious mistake." He hissed before releasing me. I leave the office fuming and go to find Lester.


	10. I'm leaving

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Readers are slacking on reviews. Thx!**

Chapter 10:

I kept doing rounds on the fifth floor. Looking for Lester, watching his body language. I felt like a super spy. I would eavesdrop on his conversations with the other guys. Nothing about Nicki or the magazines we laid out. I decided to take things in my own hands again.  
I call him over and pull him into the vacant meeting room.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
"Everything's fine I just wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Well it's about Nicki. She's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt. I talked to her last night and she told me things." I say slowly trying not to reveal the secret.  
"Things like what?"  
"Um... Let's just say she's ready for something and already has plans for it."  
"What is she ready for? A baby? Oh my god she wants to have kids doesn't she. I'm not ready to be a father Steph!" Lester panicked and I tell him to sit down and control his breathing.  
"Lester relax! She does want kids but not right now. She wants to do something before that." I say like I'm talking to a five year old. Lester calms down but recognition doesn't cross his features.  
"It rhymes with carriage..." He still looks lost and I rub my temples.  
"Okay fine! You broke me. I'm just going to get straight to the point so don't interrupt me. Nicki loves you with all her heart. She wants to make you happy. The least you could do is put a ring on her finger." I say getting frustrated.  
"What are you saying?" He says rising out of the chair. His voice turned to an accusing tone but I've come too far to back down.  
"If you don't get down on your knee and propose marriage in the next few weeks, Nicki is going to fly to Puerto Rico and move on with her life. You can't keep stringing her along forever Les." I finish quietly and leave Lester in the meeting room to think about what he wants to do. I pace back and forth for I don't know how long waiting for him to emerge out of the room when Ranger startles me.  
"Babe." He whispers in my ear putting a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around.  
"Don't scare me like that!" I slap his chest as hard as I can but quickly regret it when my hand stings in protest. Ranger chuckles grasping my hand and kissing it lightly.  
"What's got you so worked up?" He mumbles.  
"Lester." I sigh.  
"Talk to me babe." He says pulling me into his office. I explain to him the whole story starting with last night and Nicki's confessions plus her breakdown.  
"So that explains it." He says thoughtfully.  
"What?"  
"Why you were seeing the light." He laughs lounging in his desk chair. I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips.  
"You don't get it man! She loves him. She wants commitment. He's going to lose her. Am I the only one that thinks this is bad?" I say and start pacing again thinking of a plan.  
"You can't rush them it takes time." Ranger says. But we don't have time. Their anniversary is coming up and Nicki is a ticking time bomb. If Lester doesn't cut the right wire. We explode and everything is over. An idea hits me.  
"I got it!" I say snapping. Ranger pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"We all are going out tonight because it's Friday. So you Lester, Tank, and Bobby will go to the bar. I will take Nicki, Lula and Dayna out. In the middle of the night you should pull Lester away and talk to him man to man." I look at Ranger waiting for his answer.  
"Stop meddling. Don't include me in you sneaky little plans." He smirks and I cross my arms pouting.  
"Steph don't give me the pouty face." I sigh audibly and start to sway. Not being able to resist my puppy dog eyes he gives in.  
"Fine I'll help but, if this doesn't work promise you will leave them alone and let them decide what they want for themselves." He says. I squeal clapping my hands and doing a happy dance. I run behind the desk and wrap my arms around him in a huge bear hug. Leaning back I place a big loud kiss on his lips.  
"I promise. I love you so much right now." I say against his mouth and skip out of his office. Smiling I go back into the meeting room but Lester is gone. I search for him and ask the guys. Manny says he saw him leaving the garage on the monitors five minutes ago.  
Before I could run down the stairs to catch him Nicki comes out of his office looking very upset.  
"Have you seen Lester?" She asks hastily eyes scanning the room.  
"He's not here. I haven't seen him all day." I lie. I can't tell her I spoke to him about her leaving. She would feel betrayed.  
"Steph I'm leaving tonight."She says catching me off guard. I blink without speaking.  
"What? You can't we need time. What about Lester?" I say exasperated. She pulls me into the elevator making sure no one heard our conversation.  
"I'm gonna try and find a flight that leaves tonight so I have time to say goodbye. I just need to clear my head." She says breathing deeply.  
"Nicki you need to stop and think about what you're doing. What happened to your dreams with Lester and family?"  
"I'm not going to stay there forever. Just until I feel emotionally stable enough to come back and deal with everything." She walks off the elevator and I follow her trying to talk her out of leaving but she doesn't budge. She quickly packs a suit case with shorts, summer dresses, tank tops, sandals, lotion, her tooth brush, hair products and makeup. I watch her in silence. Lester please show up and stop her I chant over and over in my head.  
"Nicki you're going to break his heart." I tell her as she zips the bag.  
"I'll be in touch. Please don't let him come after me." She pleads pulling out her phone and dialing a number. She speaks the whole conversation in Spanish though I pick up a few words. Mamá, Casa, Familia, Pronto. She's talking to her mom about home in Puerto Rico I guess. The clock reads 4:55pm. Where the hell is Lester? Nicki hangs up the phone and turns to me.  
"Can you drive me to the airport?"  
"Me? No! I would be going against Lester's trust. He's like a brother to me."  
"Please Steph you're the only person I have right now." I look into her sorrow filled green eyes. I couldn't resist.  
"Okay I'll take you." I say reluctantly. She hugs me tightly and calls an airline to buy her ticket over the phone. Her flight leaves at 10:00 tonight. I keep looking at the clock then at the front door but Lester never shows up. At 6pm we eat chicken sandwiches together in silence. I give Ranger a kiss and go to wait in the car when the clock hits 8:30 a SUV pulls in and Lester hops out. I clap my hands silently and cross my fingers. Please Make Her Stay.

**don't leave this page without writing your review. Do you think Nicki should stay? Should Lester let her go? It only takes ten seconds to type a few words below**


	11. Gone baby Gone

Chapter 11: Nicki POV  
I was pacing back and forth hugging myself. Steph was downstairs waiting in the car. I already have my bags packed. Now I just have to wait for Lester and explain to him my feelings. I didn't want to leave him. But I just need space to think about what I wanted. I called my mom she sounded so worried. She thinks I'm in trouble, and papa thinks I'm pregnant. I denied both accusations and they said I can stay with them until I get my head together. I put my bags near the door when the clock hit 8:25pm. Five more minutes.

The front door opens and Lester stumbles in. He freezes when he sees me standing in the middle if the room and my bags.  
"Where are you going?" He asks silently. By his tone I think he knew exactly where I was going. Damn Stephanie!  
Baby, I'm going away to live with my parents in Puerto Rico. I can't stay in jersey anymore."  
"Why? What have I done wrong?" He asks and wraps me in a hug squeezing me tightly. I do all I can to hold back my tears that threaten to fall. I try to be strong for the both of us. He gets down on one knee and I can't bear looking at him.  
"Nicki I'll marry you. Are you happy now?"  
"Wow Lester, that's the proposal I've been waiting for all my life. Now excuse me I have a plane to catch." I tell him and walk out of the apartment with my bags. Leaving him on his knees stunned. I put my bags in the back of the car and walk around to the passenger seat. Steph looks disappointed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She quietly asks pulling out of the garage. I shake my head and tell her to drive fast. I need to get away from this place as soon as possible.  
When we get there she doesn't turn off the car.  
"Thanks for everything." I say gratefully and hug her. She helps me with my bags and wishes me good luck before pulling off. I go through luggage and airport security before boarding the plane. We take off a few minutes after and I fall asleep dreaming of one man. Lester.

As I wake up we were landing. I grab my bags and meet mamá at the exit. She grins when she sees me and wraps in a big hug whispering over and over how much she missed me. My mom is very petite. I think she's only 5'2. She's not fat but she does have some curves like me. Every month she would die her roots black to keep the gray hair away. No matter how much she tried to avoid it she was definitely aging. She tries to cover the wrinkles with different creams. My dad is quite old himself but he doesn't try to hide it. He's average height and very protective since I'm the only girl. I'm also the youngest. I have three older brothers Ricky, Raymond, and Rich. No they are not triplets. Since every male on my dad's side names start with R's we thought we'd carry on the tradition.  
We walk out into the tropical sun and I take in the sea breeze. It's good to be home.

**sorry I haven't updated in so long. I will be going into labour In just a few weeks so I have been swamped with birthing classes. Bout this week is make up time here's the start tell me what you think. Review!**


	12. We Have Work To Do

**heres chapter 12. tell me what you think even if its a bad thought.**

Chapter 12:  
I woke up with Ranger lazily kissing my shoulder and caressing my thighs. I tried to ignore him and go back to sleep but when he noticed my breathing change he whispered in my ear.  
"I know you're awake." I sigh and turn to lay on my back looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He leans down and kisses me sensually. I'm not able to resist running my fingers through his hair and having him take me. He pulls away and licks my neck until I'm writhing in need beneath him. I take his hand and lead it in between my legs. Getting the message Ranger kneels by my feet and pulls my panties down my legs. I spread my legs to accommodate with his thighs and pull him down to kiss me again. His shaft teases my entrance and I buck against him causing him to enter me.  
Ranger hisses and bites my lip pulling back then thrusting in again. We keep up the slow pace kissing and nibbling at each other. My girly parts start to hum and I throw my head back surrendering to all the sensations. Ranger bites my neck hard and I'm sure he's gonna leave a mark. He starts to go faster and I build quickly. When he feels me start to quiver he slows down and I growl in frustration. I lick my fingers and place them on my clit circling, pulling and pinching until I feel the need to release. Ranger doesn't hold back this time and nibbles my ear.  
"Come for me, Babe."He whispers huskily licking the shell of my ear. Every muscle in my body tenses for a second then my legs quake with the intensity of my impending climax. Ranger groans then thrusts harder before following my over the edge shaking above me.  
He kisses my neck breathing heavily and I shiver.  
"Damn." I mumble astonished at our love making. Ranger chuckles then slides out of me going back to his side of the bed. I stretch and go to the bathroom to freshen up. When I'm finished I put on jeans and a tank with some sandals. Ranger frowns when he sees me. He was still laying the same way I left him.  
"Where are you going? It's the weekend."  
"I need to go check on Lester. Nicki ran yesterday." I explain  
"Why did she run?" He asks clueless. I slap my forehead.  
"Don't you listen when I talk to you? I said this yesterday; she was tired of playing games she moved on." Ranger nods understanding. I kiss him goodbye and make my way out.  
"Don't leave the building." He calls after me.  
"What are you doing today?" I call back standing in the doorway.  
"I might go down to the gym later." He says back. I nod and take the elevator to the fourth floor. I knock lightly on the door and wait. There's no answer so I knock again harder.  
"I know you're in there! Don't hide from me Santos!" I yell through the door. I heard a loud crash and shuffling before the door unlocked. Lester looked a little worse for wear. He had bags under his eyes like he didn't get any sleep all night. I feel bad and a huge pressure pulls down on my shoulder. This is all my fault!  
"Aww Les. Are you okay?" I ask guiltily. He shakes his head and slumps in the couch. I walk in and close the door behind me.  
"I didn't think she'd be gone so soon-" I murmur but Lester puts up a hand and stops me.  
"This isn't your fault Steph. I should've manned up." He sighs.  
"Don't look so sad because I'm here to help. Today we start mission: Get Nick Back. Go get freshened up and look presentable because we have work to do." I say pulling him up and pushing him towards the hall. Man it feels good to meddle.

**well i always keep my word a new chapter will be up tomorrow morning or maybe tonight if i feel good progress in the reviews. what do you want to happen between Ranger And Steph? the storyline will switch up and be focused on them soon. I PROMISE ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Nicki POV

I breathe in the beautiful scent there is no place like home. Memories overwhelmed me as I walk the streets of San Juan with my family. We weren't very wealthy years ago. I had to share one bed with four other sisters, Mama and Papa. When I was twelve my mother sent me to live with my grandparents in California. I traveled a lot as a child. We would move from state to state and from house to house and it wasn't easy.

I wave hello to old friends. I hear stories of horrible things that happened to the people I grew up with. When I get to the house tears threaten to leave my eyes. I head straight to my old bedroom everything is just where I left it. Pictures pinned to the wall of me and all my other cousins during the holidays. The floor still creaks when I walk. The bed still squeaks when I sit on it. I lie down and let my head swim with all the happy experiences that happened in this house.  
Sunday's mama would cook dinner for everyone on the neighborhood. I'd help her peel potato skins and ice cakes. Thursdays Papa always brought us a gift. It varied from dolls, to story books, to accessories we could put in our hair. Puerto Rico will always be a part of me. This is where I want to be Wed; this is the place I want to raise my kids.  
Soon after my reminiscing I shower and pin my hair up before putting on a white bikini and a pink wrap. I go into the kitchen to mix a drink.  
"Where are you going?" Mama asks from behind me. She's carrying bags of groceries.  
"I'm just going to lie out and tan. Maybe go for a swim." I tell grabbing my towel and glass. She nods allowing me to go then I walk out back to shore. There are lounge chairs lined up a few feet away from sea. The sun is in the middle of the sky and the water is a crystal blue. I will never get tired of this view. When bad things happened I would just walk out here and take in my surroundings. Here is the only place where I feel truly free and tranquil. I take a sip of the Bacardi mixer and relax. I contemplate my options. I could stay here and be peaceful and not have to worry about anything or anyone. Or I could go back to Trenton and face the one person I love. Maybe I will go back when the time is right.

_**Meanwhile in Jersey...Steph POV**_

"You listen to me Lester Santos. You are going to win her back when you follow these three steps." I say gesturing to the dry erase board in the meeting room. It Read: Step One-The Ring.  
"To win her back we have to buy the biggest ring she's ever seen. It's should be classy and elegant. A girl's best friend is diamonds." I explain. Lester looks at me with a blank face. I already called a representative from Kay Jewels to come over with a case of diamonds we can put on engagement rings. Step 2-Scene.  
"You can't just get down on one knee and ask her to marry you anymore. This proposal has to be the best if the best. Someplace expensive, Someplace Romantical. Tell me how you proposed before she left." I ask Lester and he clears his throat.  
"I got down on one knee and said "Yes Nicki I will marry you. Are you happy now?" It was smooth straight to the point. I don't know why she didn't accept." My jaw hits the floor. Is he serious no wonder she left. I would have left too. He didn't have a ring and he proposes in the apartment. Unbelievable! We have a lot of work to do. I'm gonna have to call in the rest of the core team for this one.  
"Wow! That woman has no heart!" I say sarcastically. "Lester if you get her the fattest rock, have dinner at the best place in Trenton, and set a romantic mood. There is no way she can say no." I say and dismiss Lester. I walk into Rangers office without knocking and plop tiredly onto the chair in front his desk. The bastard had the nerve to laugh.  
"How is meddling working for you?" He asks smugly.  
"It's great." I say putting on a fake smile. My cell phone pings with the alert tone. Pulling it out my pocket I'm taken off guard by what I'm reading.  
_**BIRTH CONTROL SHOT WEARS OFF!**_


End file.
